Animal I Have Become
by AmbreignsAmbassader
Summary: Roman is a werewolf that has been kicked out of his pack. He runs into Dean on the streets, who is half-vampire, half-mage. Will these natural born enemies be able to get along? Rated R for cussing, future sex scenes, M/M Slash. There will be mpreg. Please review and follow!
1. Mortal Enemies Meet

Midnight crept up over the quiet, dead city. Small noises of echoing owls and the snaps of branches broke by tiny furry creatures flowed into the cool and bitter winter breeze. A tall male with long, slick raven hair strolled the lone streets. The soft glow of the street lamps cascaded down on his features. His eyebrows furrowed anxiously at the pain of the reason he found himself in this position. His mind flashed back to just mere moments ago. His family harped on him, they always did, and he couldn't take it any more. The fighting had gotten too much for his wits. His eyes burned from their chocolate brown color to a piercing yellow tone. Black hair started to prick out of his skin; his nose lengthened and flattened out into a muzzle; ears poked out of his hair, along with a matching tail. His father gave him a look of disappointment, but did not bat an eye in fright of his son's transformed state. He commanded him to leave the house until he could calm himself enough to regain his composer. "Roman, leave this house at once." The growl in his voice made Roman's ears fall flat on his head in sorrow, but perked up quickly; his anger got the better of him once again and he stormed from the house. As he walked quietly in thought, his stomach wrenched tightly and rumbled. It was time to feed. Roman sniffed the air, the smells tickled his senses. His hues suddenly darted around when he caught the putrid stench that was all too familiar to him. His stomach lurched and he swallowed back the vile that forced its way up to his throat. His curiosity quickly took over his urge to flee from the scene and he decided to track down the sent. Stepping just a bit closer, he came to the source. His face twisted in disgust at what he looked upon, the sight before him played out in his eyes like a bad performance. Another young looking male with a pale complexion and strawberry blonde locks that clung to his face with a dark red substance sat on the sidewalk, his legs folded up underneath him as he dug his nails into the flesh of a deceased body that laid limp in his lap. His mouth perked up with a psychotic smirk. Crimson painted his lips, the illuminated glow of the moon shone down on him and his cold, blue eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes could only be held by a truly cruel creature. That of serial killer. The stranger's sharp fangs dug into the tender skin of the dead human, flesh tearing from the meat. Blood pooled around the bodies as the blonde lapped up every drop he could get to. Roman's fist balled up in anger. He couldn't forgive those things. Those "vampires" as they are called. Truly despicable creatures they are. His father had taught him in his pup stages that werewolves and vampires were enemies. They could never get along. The black-haired male stepped forward and was about to strike when he stopped in his tracks. Something held him back but he wasn't sure what it was. The blood sucker pushed the drained body from his lap and stood to his feet, wiping the warm substance from his lips and turning on his heels. Roman knew he didn't notice him there; for if he did, he would surely have been struck down from the hesitation he held in his step. He watched the male walk away from him.

A few weeks had passed without Roman running into the vampire again. Just when he thought that he wouldn't see him anymore, that putrid stench burned his nose again. He noticed that the blonde was feeding on yet another human. This time Roman decided that he wasn't going to ignore it. "Hey!" He barked out. "What do you think you're doing murdering helpless humans?"

The blonde jumped up at the sound of Roman's voice and he instantly looked terrified. He wanted to run but he knew that Roman would probably catch him. He began shaking and he felt like he was going to vomit. "I-it's how I survive..." He stuttered.

Roman growled but then frowned. He could see how scared the younger man was. "What's your name, boy?" He asked, it was taking all his strength to not transform into his werewolf state. He didn't think that the vampire could tell that he was a werewolf.

"D-Dean A-Ambrose." The blonde was still trembling in his shoes.

"I'm Roman. Roman Reigns."

Dean gulped. He had heard the name Reigns before. It was only the last name of the largest werewolf tribe in the country. He couldn't stay here. He had to get away from Roman. He got up and began running away. Just when he had thought that he had lost the werewolf, he heard, "Hey come back here!" He looked back and saw Roman catching up with him. He continued to run but suddenly he stumbled, tripping over a rock.

"Fuck!" He cursed, grabbing onto his leg, which was gushing blood.

You see, Dean wasn't a normal vampire. He was only half-vampire, half-mage. He had blood running through his veins. But the good thing about being part mage was that he could use his powers to heal himself quicker. He whimpered as he hovered his hand over his wound, watching as the gash sealed shut.

The black-haired male caught up with the blonde, and he let himself transform back into his human state so he could speak with Dean.

"Hey man I just want to talk. Don't be scared. Are you okay? I saw you trip."

"Yeah I'm fine..." He rasped out, staring at the scar on his leg where his wound was. "We shouldn't even be talking to each other.." Dean whispered. He flinched as Roman brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I know...but I think that we have encountered each other for a reason. You look cold. Come here." Roman pulled the vampire into his arms and frowned as the younger man pulled away from him.

"Just leave me alone! You are a werewolf and I am a vampire! We are supposed to be enemies! God what is wrong with you?" Dean got up and ran away, going to his own apartment. Roman sighed as he just sat there. Nobody seemed to like him these days. His father had kicked him out of the house for good and he was left to wander the streets alone, cold and hungry. He transformed into his werewolf state and pouted as he looked for a warm place to sleep. He finally found a bush and he curled up against it, whimpering as he fell asleep.


	2. Dean's Secret

It had been a week since Dean and Roman ran into each other. Dean sighed as his stomach grumbled and his throat burned. He was thirsty, he needed to feed. But he was afraid of running into Roman again. He could survive on human food, but he needed to drink blood in order to put out the fire that was in his throat. He whimpered as he decided that he definitely needed to feed. He strolled out of his apartment. He spotted a teenager wandering around and he licked his lips. He stalked his prey and leaped at the teenager, biting at her neck, severing her jugular vein. He slurped up the blood that was spewing out her neck, moaning at the taste. He paused for a moment when he heard some rustling. He looked around to see what made the noise but didn't see anyone. "Huh. Must be paranoid..."

But he heard the rustling again. It started to scare him, honestly. He felt his body start to shake and he cursed to himself for being such a pussy. He jumped when he heard, "HEY!" He looked up, it was Roman again. "You...murdered...an...innocent...teenager..." Roman growled.

Dean frowned. "But...I can't live without blood...she was the first human I saw..." He felt his body start to shake even harder as he saw Roman's anger building. He felt like running away. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I...can't..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what it is. I just feel drawn to you. I don't know what it is...this isn't right..."

"What are you, gay?"

"Um."

"Well?"

"I like both men and women. I"m bisexual."

"Good for you. What's bad for you is that I'm as straight as a board. Sorry. Your loss." Dean said as he focused on the dead body in front of him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to enjoy my dinner. Go away."

Roman whimpered and transformed into his werewolf state, running away from Dean. His feelings were hurt. He felt his eyes water and he cursed. _'Fuck...suck it up Roman.' _He thought to himself. He couldn't stop his emotions though, and he howled to the moon. Why did he like Dean so much? And Dean pretty much shot down any chance of Roman being with him by saying he was straight.

Once Roman was far away from Dean, he hid in an alleyway and transformed back into his human state. He thought about how hot Dean looked feeding on that corpse, and he felt his cock harden. He groaned as he let his hand trail down to his groin, he squeezed at it and shuddered, the pleasure washing over him. He removed his pants and boxers and set them aside as he took his long, thick cock in his hands, twisting and tugging on it just right. His moans coming out more and more strangled as he got closer to his climax. "Fucking hell..." He whispered as his dick throbbed in his hand. He sped his strokes up and cried out as his load shot out onto the concrete. "Dammit Dean..." He mumbled.

Dean whimpered in his sleep. He was having a bad dream. Memories from the past haunted his dreams. "Roman!" He cried out.

Roman's ears perked up, he was trying to sleep when he thought he heard someone call his name. He shook his head and laid back down.

Dean tossed and turned until he woke up in a sweat. He whimpered when he realized he was alone. Tears started to stream down his face as he began to have a panic attack.

The real reason why Dean didn't want to get close to Roman, was because years ago he had let a man get close to him, and that man had ended up using him, and eventually, raping him. Dean had nightmares every night when he slept. He screamed as the memory overpowered him.

Roman ears perked up again as he heard screaming, he could tell that it was Dean screaming. He followed his scent to Dean's apartment, breaking the door down as he went to see what Dean was screaming about. When he got in the bedroom, he was startled by what he saw. Dean was curled up in a ball on the floor, his body trembling as he screamed. Roman frowned as he tried to hug Dean to calm him down, but he was too far gone in the memory.

"Dean!" He barked. Nothing. "DEAN! COME BACK TO ME! IT'S OKAY, YOU'RE ALRIGHT." But Dean still wouldn't calm down. Roman almost wondered if Dean could even tell that Roman was there.

Roman whimpered when he ran out of ideas on how to calm Dean down. Roman took a deep breath as he thought of one last thing. He pulled Dean into his arms and locked his lips with Dean's, watching as his body slowly stopped shaking. "Ro..." He mumbled into the kiss. Then he shoved Roman away from him. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Hey, it calmed you down, didn't it?"

"I'M NOT GAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" He slapped Roman across the cheek.

"I'm not gonna leave until you tell me why you were screaming."  
>"I...I..."<p>

"What is it?" Roman asked, cocking his head.

"I...can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"I...just can't...please...don't make me tell you...please..." Tears stung Dean's eyes and he just wanted to run away. The memories were beginning to wash over him again. He felt his body tremble and he threw his arms into Roman's, sobbing into his shoulder.

Roman frowned and held him there. "Shhh...I got you...Wanna tell me what's wrong now?"

"I...A...a long time ago...I used to be bisexual...I let a guy get close to me...but...he...used me...and one night...he came home drunk and he...he...oh god!" He began to scream again as his memories haunted him.

"He what?"

"He...raped...me..." He sobbed so hard that he began to choke on his tears.

"Dean. Breathe. Breathe. In and out."

"I'm...going...to...be...sick..." He threw his hand over his mouth and gagged, his body didn't want to move for some reason. He waved his hand, pointing towards a trashcan that was by the bed. Roman grabbed it for him and handed it to him, watching as the contents of Dean's stomach, mainly blood from his last feeding, emptied into the plastic bin. "Thanks, Ro..."

"Is that the reason why you don't want to get close to me?"

"Yeah...I can't fight it anymore...I...think...I called out for you while the nightmare was going on..."

"Hmm...I thought I heard someone call out my name..."

"Just...get...away...I don't want a repeat of years ago..."

"Dean...I'm nothing like that man that raped you. I won't hurt you."  
>"JUST GET AWAY!" Dean sobbed. He...did like Roman. But he was terrified of getting hurt again. "Please..."<p>

"Fine...I'll be around. Come see me when you're ready to let me in. Or call out for me. I'll hear you. Goodbye for now, Dean. Until we meet again."

Dean just stared as Roman transformed into his wolf state and ran away. He jumped onto his bed and threw his face into the pillow, sobbing. The only person he liked, and he was pushing him away. It wasn't long before Dean had cried himself to sleep, tears still streaming down his face as he slept.


End file.
